Karaoke!
by Rae-chan2
Summary: YAY CHAPTER 5 IS UP!!! GO ME!!!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's the usual....I don't own any of the following characters I'm gonna use in this story.....and blah.......Plus.....I don't own nor did i write any of the songs that i used in this story.......  
  
Karaoke Night At The Akabeko By: Larae-san  
  
(Author's comments: I thought that It would be kinda cute to have the people of Rurouni Kenshin singing Karaoke........so here's my best shot at it)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
The akabeko is strewn with ribbons and lanterns..........5 small tables are pushed together to make a 'stage'....the 'stage' is decorated with streamers and a huge banner that says 'The Akabeko's First Karaoke Night'.........There are at most 30 tables scattered in front of the stage.......and Tae has all of the tables filled......As for the singers, in their singing order ; Misao, Kaoru, Kenshin, Kaoru Megumi and Misao, Sanosuke, Megumi, and lastly Kenshin and Sanosuke.........In case you are wondering why on earth they signed up....well they didn't....Tae put all of their names on the list......but they don't know that yet......and Tae has yet to tell them.........  
  
"What do you mean we are singing at the Karaoke?!?" Sano, Megumi, and Kaoru fumed. "I took the trouble of putting you all on the list" Tae explained. "I'd love to!" Misao burst out. "I think we should all have a high spirit about this like Misao-dono" Kenshin said "So you are looking forward to it Kenshin?" Tae asked "Well I guess........." "Great! I wasn't sure to put you on the list but now that I know..." "Ah, Tae-dono wait!" He pleaded "Too late" She said smiling. Kenshin hung his head. "Well that's what you get Kenshin" Sanosuke said slapping him on the back.  
  
Tsubame walked into the room "The guests are starting to arrive" she told Tae "Great, you need to get ready and pick the songs you are going to sing" Tae explained before running off......Tsubame stared in the direction that she ran off to, then handed Kaoru a sheet of paper "Here are the songs to choose from Kaoru-san" She said than hurried off. "Oi, Kaoru lemme see" Sano piped up "Wait your turn" she snapped back. She looked at the sheet in her hands and then wrote down the song that she was going to sing next to her name, and completely blacked out the song. "Misao, your turn" she said sounding excited. "Oh goodie" Misao said skipping over to Kaoru.  
  
Everyone chose their songs and sat by the stage.....Kenshin and Sanosuke wrung their hands nervously while the girl's head their head high and proud....... "I'm ready how about you" Misao chimed in. "We are" Kaoru and Megumi said in unison. "I'm not" Kenshin said his head bowed. Sanosuke said nothing. Tae walked back in and said that the Akabeko was full...... Kaoru looked out from the curtain and gasped at what she saw....she scanned the faces in the crowd then sat back down... "You'll never guess who's here" she sighed...... "I dunno, who?" Misao asked. "Well to start.......Dr.Gensai, Aoshi, The rest of the oniwaban group, and the most shocking of all we know........ Hiko"  
  
Kenshin's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets "H...h...Hiko?" He stammered. Kaoru let out a sigh "Yes Hiko......your sensei Kenshin, he's here" Kenshin fell over....... "AOSHI-SAMA???!!!!!!!???? He's HERE?!?!?!" Misao let out a cry....... "Yes Misao he is" Misao fell over with Kenshin. "I can't let anyone see me sing!" Kaoru said aloud....... "I'm not singing and that's final" Kaoru crossed her arms over her chest "Yeah" everyone agreed with her.....Then Tae came in..... "You aren't really serious about leaving are you?" She said a desperate look on her face...... "I won't have anyone to sing if you do" she said looking as if on the verge of tears.  
  
"Well I guess we could stay" Kaoru said sitting back down "Good" Tae said going back to her cheerful self "Misao you're on" she said shoving Misao onto the stage. "Bu....Bu....but....I...I'm....n...not...re..rea...ready..." Misao stuttered. She was forced out onto the stage in front of all those people.......She stood there nervously scanning the cround and found the people she most dreaded at the moment....the oniwaban group....but especially Aoshi......The music started and she seemed to cool down and went with the flow of the music......She sang......  
  
"I wanted to be like you I wanted everything"  
  
She nervously kept her eyes on Aoshi.  
  
"So I tried to be like you And I got swept away"  
  
His face or emotion didn't change at all .  
  
"I didn't know that it was so cold And you needed someone to show you the way  
  
So I took your hand and we figured out That when the tide comes I'd take you away"  
  
The two girls in the oniwaban group stared at her eyes wide and mouths hanging open...they completely forgot about flirting with Hiko, which he thanked the heaves for.  
  
"If you want to I can save you I can take you away from here So lonely inside So busy out there And all you wanted was somebody who cares"  
  
Kaoru was behind stage sitting next to Kenshin......she was kind of snuggled into him but he didn't mind.  
  
"I'm sinking slowly So hurry hold me Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on"  
  
Misao looked at her hands but then quickly glanced back at Aoshi who was looking at his own hands.  
  
"Please can you tell me So I can finally see Where you go when you're gone"  
  
She looked towards the door  
  
"If you want to I can save you I can take you away from here So lonely inside So busy out there And all you wanted was somebody who cares All you wanted was somebody who cares If you need me you know I'll be there"  
  
She looked at Aoshi determined  
  
"Oh, yeah If you want to I can save you I can take you away from here So lonely inside So busy out there And all you wanted was somebody who cares Please can you tell me So I can finally see Where you go when you're gone"  
  
When she finished, she bowed and the audience burst out in applause. Misao looked up and saw everyone standing, even Aoshi......and to her suprise, someone threw a rose at her, which she caught.....she suspected it to be Aoshi with his lightning fast ways......but he just looked at her and smiled.....he actually SMILED!! Misao went back stage to be greeted by a hug from Kaoru "You were great" Kaoru said to her....... "Thanks" Misao replied.... Kaoru pulled back to find tears in Misao's eyes....... Tae returned and announced that Kaoru was next and without Tae's help she went onto the stage to find that Kenshin had moved to a table right by the stage which made her blush......the music began......and she started to sing..........  
  
"You'll rescue me right? in the exact same way they never did.. I'll be happy right? when your healing powers kick in"  
  
She simply smiled while she sang and just kept looking at Kenshin......the two oniwaban girls were flirting with Hiko again.....She almost giggled.  
  
"You'll complete me right? then my life can finally begin I'll be worthy right? only when you realize the gem I am?"  
  
She looked out into the crowd, her eyes sparkled.  
  
"But this won't work now the way it once did and I won't keep it up even though I would love to once I know who I'm not then I'll know who I am but I know I won't keep on playing the victim  
  
these precious illusions in my head did not let me down when I was defenseless and parting with them is like parting with invisible best friends"  
  
She looked at Dr.Gensai to see the proud look on his face which encouraged her more.  
  
"This ring will me yet as will you knight in shining armor this pill will help me yet as will these boys gone through like water"  
  
She looked at Kenshin again, Imagining him in armor.......  
  
"But this won't work as well as the way it once did cuz I want to decide between survival and bliss and though I know who I'm not I still don't know who I am but I know I won't keep on playing the victim  
  
these precious illusions in my head did not let me down when I was a kid and parting with them is like parting with a childhood best friend"  
  
Seeing the look on Kenshin's face, her eyes started to gather tears of joy.  
  
"I've spent so long firmly looking outside me I've spent so much time living in survival mode"  
  
She ended sliding to the floor like all of her strength was drained out of her as the audience stood once more and applauded....... And as if magic, a bouquet of lilies appeared in her lap......she lifted her head to look at Kenshin but he was gone, instead she felt herself being swept up off of the floor....She looked up and saw Kenshin...... "Lovely performance" he whispered to her "Thank you" she said in reply........ He set her down next to Misao, and even before Tae came in he proceeded on stage... Misao looked at the bouquet of lilies in Kaoru's lap and stared at her "Himura-san really does love you doesn't he?" she questioned Kaoru "He must" Kaoru mumbled in reply as she smelled the lilies........Kenshin stood on stage, confidently, as the music began to play.........  
  
"Never made it as a wise man I couldn't cut it as A poor man stealing Tired of living like a blind man I'm sick of sight without A sense of feeling And this is how you remind me This is how you remind me Of what I really am This is how you remind me Of what I really am"  
  
He glanced at Hiko once and saw him getting glomped by the two oniwaban girls......he sighed in his mind and focused his eyes nowhere in particular....  
  
"It's not like you to say sorry I was waiting on a different story This time I'm mistaken For handing you A heart worth breaking And I've been wrong I've been down Into the bottom of every bottle These five words in my head Scream Are we having fun yet? Yet, yet, yet, no no Yet, yet, yet, no no"  
  
He wished Kaoru was in the audience, so he would have something to look at...  
  
"It's not like you didn't know that I said I love you and I swear I still do And it must have been so bad 'Cos living with him must have Damn near killed you And this is how you remind me Of what I really am This is how you remind me Of what I really am"  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes and imagined he was singing for Kaoru.  
  
"It's not like you to say sorry I was waiting on a different story This time I'm mistaken For handing you A heart worth breaking And I've been wrong I've been down Into the bottom of every bottle These five words in my head Scream Are we having fun yet? Yet, yet, yet, no no Yet, yet, yet, no no Yet, yet, yet, no no Yet, yet, yet, no no"  
  
In his mind, she sat, smiling at him.....  
  
"Never made it as a wise man I couldn't cut it as A poor man stealing And this is how you remind me This is how you remind me This is how you remind me Of what I really am This is how you remind me Of what I really am It's not like you to say sorry I was waiting on a different story This time I'm mistaken For handing you A heart worth breaking And I've been wrong I've been down Into the bottom of every bottle These five words in my head Scream Are we having fun yet? Yet, yet Are we having fun yet? Yet, yet Are we having fun yet? Yet, yet Are we having fun yet? Yet, yet No, no, no"  
  
He bowed his head as again everyone stood in applause and most of the girls screamed in excitement which made him turn crimson....but he cooled off his cheeks before he went back stage to meet a crying Kaoru........ "Oh Kenshin that was wonderful" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him........ but then she backed up and looked sternly in his face "Baka" she scolded him "Oro?" he said confused... "You never said that you loved me" she sighed "Well........" he leaned close to her ear and whispered "I'm saying it now......... ashiteru Kaoru" at that moment she felt as if she could float.......he had declared his love for her AND said her name without the 'dono' added....... She buried her face in his shoulder..... "Oh Kenshin ashiteru, ashiteru, ashiteru......." She said hugging him with all of her might.... "Sorry to interrupt such a romantic moment......but Kaoru, Megumi, and Misao it's your turn" Tae said. Kaoru pulled back from Kenshin... "It's alright Tae......." She said walking towards the stage with Misao and Megumi...... They arrived out there to see Kenshin where he was before joined by Sanosuke.......The music began.........and they sang their hearts out...........  
  
"Turn it inside out so I can see The part of you that's drifting over me And when I wake you're never there But when I sleep you're everywhere You're everywhere"  
  
Kaoru stared at Kenshin who was staring back, Megumi every once in a while would fix her gaze onto Sanosuke, and Misao looked at Aoshi..  
  
"Just tell me how I got this far Just tell me why you're here and who you are 'Cause every time I look You're never there And every time I sleep You're always there"  
  
Megumi stops looking at Sanosuke and looks to the back of the room to cool down her burning red cheeks from when Sanosuke winked at her.....  
  
"'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone I'm not alone"  
  
Misao sees the two-oniwabanshuu men checking some girls out....... she controls her giggles  
  
"I recognize the way you make me feel It's hard to think that You might not be real I sense it now, the water's getting deep I try to wash the pain away from me Away from me"  
  
The three women look to their guys....... Misao to Aoshi, Megumi to Sanosuke, and Kaoru to Kenshin....  
  
"'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone I'm not alone I am not alone Whoa, oh, oooh, oh"  
  
They all close their eyes and clasp their hands to their chests.....  
  
"And when I touch your hand It's then I understand The beauty that's within It's now that we begin You always light my way I hope there never comes a day No matter where I go I always feel you so 'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I close my eyes it's you I see You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone"  
  
They open their eyes again to look at Tae standing in the back........... She and Tsubame are holding dozens of food trays....  
  
"'Cause you're everywhere to me And when I catch my breath It's you I breathe You're everything I know That makes me believe I'm not alone You're in everyone I see So tell me Do you see me?"  
  
They finish holding hands and bowing together.......Another standing ovation........And all of the men in the audience throw a rose at the stage......even Hiko........some of the roses they catch........the others lay on the floor soon to be picked up...........Kaoru, Misao, and Megumi hurry back stage chatting with one another about how embarassing it was or how fun it was.......... Kenshin and Sanosuke came back stage and greeted the women........ Then Sanosuke went up on stage and Kenshin escorted Kaoru, Megumi, and Misao out to the front table and sat down...... Sano had his hands in his pockets and he was looking at the stage floor........The music began.........and Sanosuke lifted his head...........  
  
"Everything's so blurry and everyone's so fake and everybody's empty and everything is so messed up pre-occupied without you I cannot live at all My whole world surrounds you I stumble then I crawl You could be my someone you could be my sea you know that I'll protect you from all of the obscene I wonder what you're doing imagine where you are there's oceans in between us but that's not very far"  
  
Sanosuke looks Megumi's way....All of the girls in the audience are staring at him with puppy dog eyes....  
  
"Can you take it all away can you take it all away well ya shoved it in my face this pain you gave to me Can you take it all away can you take it all away well ya shoved it my face"  
  
His face looked a little hurt as Megumi looked away from him..  
  
"Everyone is changing there's noone left that's real to make up your own ending and let me know just how you feel cause I am lost without you I cannot live at all my whole world surrounds you I stumble then I crawl You could be my someone you could be my sea you know that I will save you from all of the unclean I wonder what you're doing I wonder where you are There's oceans in between us but that's not very far"  
  
She looked back at him and his face lit up...... he looked towards the back of the room.......  
  
"Can you take it all away can you take it all away well ya shoved it in my face this pain you gave to me Can you take it all away can you take it all away well ya shoved it my face"  
  
He looked back her way and saw her looking at Kenshin and Kaoru's intertwined fingers.....  
  
"Nobody told me what you thought nobody told me what to say everyone showed you where to turn told you when to runaway nobody told you where to hide nobody told you what to say everyone showed you where to turn showed you when to runaway"  
  
Her eyes found there way back to his.....and her cheeks turned red  
  
"Can you take it all away can you take it all away well ya shoved it in my face this pain you gave to me Can you take it all away can you take it all away well ya shoved it my face This pain you gave to me You take it all You take it all away... This pain you gave to me you take it all away this pain you gave to me Take it all away this pain you gave to me"  
  
He finished bowing......he looked up and saw everyone standing but it seemed all of the girls were on their tip-toes because they seemed taller than the men......... all of the women were screaming and cheering at him...... He smirked then made his way back stage to be greeted by Megumi.... "Nice job Rooster-head" she said smiling at him "Thanks fox......" he replied smiling back at her.......... She passed him and went onto the stage...... He went out and joined the table where Misao, Kenshin, and Kaoru sat........The music began.....and Megumi started singing..........  
  
"Uh huh, life's like this Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is Cause life's like this Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is Chill out Whittier yelling' for? Lay back it's all been done before And if you could only let it be you will see I like you the way you are When we're driven' in your car and you're talking to me one on one but you've become Somebody else round everyone else You're watching your back like you can't relax You're trying' to be cool you look like a fool to me Tell me"  
  
She looked sternly at Sanosuke....  
  
"Why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this you And you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it no no"  
  
She shook her head on the 'no no no'  
  
"You come over unannounced dressed up like you're somethin' else where you are and where it's at you see you're making me laugh out when you strike your pose take off all your preppy clothes you know you're not fooling anyone when you've become Somebody else round everyone else Watching your back, like you can't relax Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me Tell me Why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this you and You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it no no no"  
  
She looked at Sanosuke again to find a smirk on his face...... with that she smirked while singing........  
  
"Chill out whatcha yelling for? Lay back, it's all been done before And if you could only let it be You will see Somebody else round everyone else You're watching your back, like you can't relax You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me Tell me Why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this you and You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it no no  
  
She sang her heart out........  
  
"Why you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated Life's like this you You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it no no no"  
  
She finished bowing almost to the floor..... everyone stood, applauded, and cheered....... She looked up when the cheering got louder to find Sanosuke with a bouquet of white Roses in front of her.... when she rose he handed her the roses and she threw her arms around him........ Like the gentleman he was at the moment, he lifted her off the ground, and carried her off stage........ He set her down and looked at her to find that she was crying "Oi, fox what's..........." he was cut off when Megumi landed a kiss on his lips.......... She backed away and looked at him "Thank you sooooo much Sano" She said smelling the roses......... "No problem Megumi" he replied..... Kenshin came back stage and proceeded to go on stage "Cmon Sano...... we're the last act" he said disappearing onto the stage....... Sanosuke followed and all of the women cheered when they stood on stage.........The music began, and both men focused all of their attention on their new loves............They sang..........  
  
"Desperate for changing Starving for truth Closer to where I started chasing after you I'm falling even more in love with you letting go of all I've held onto I'm standing here until you make me move I'm hanging by a moment here with you Forgetting all I'm lacking Completely Incomplete I'll take your invitation you take all of me"  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes as the scent of Jasmine engulfed him........  
  
"now I'm falling even more in love with you letting go of all I've held on to I'm standing here until you make me move I'm hanging by a moment here with you I'm living for the only thing I know I'm running and I'm not quite sure where to go and I don't know what I'm diving into just hanging by a moment here with you"  
  
To both of their suprise, Aoshi joined them on stage........Misao was the most shocked looking at him with wide eyes.....  
  
"There is nothing else to lose There is nothing else to find There is nothing in the world that could change my mind There is nothing else... desperate for changing starving for truth I'm closer to where I started I'm chasing after you I'm falling even more in love with you letting go of all I've held onto I'm standing here until you make me move I'm hanging by a moment here with you I'm living for the only thing I know I'm running and not quite sure where to go and I don't know what I'm diving into just hanging by a moment here with you..."  
  
Misao, Megumi, and Kaoru all ran onto stage and hugged their men........ Misao was sobbing into Aoshi's shirt, Kaoru was kissing Kenshin and Megumi was hugging the life out of Sanosuke....... Roses showered the stage.... The two-oniwaban girls were latched onto Hiko and crying proudly because of Misao.......... Hiko was trying to get away but the girls had a firm hold on him.......And he almost fell over when each of them landed a kiss on his cheeks.......... The two-oniwabanshu men were with two girls........... Dr. Gensai was looking at everyone proudly on stage......... And Tae closed the curtain to the stage...............The End  
  
(I know it is kinda impossible to see the Kenshin group singing, especially Aoshi...... but hey, it could happen)  
  
Tell me what ya think.....should I have a sequel?? 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as the last time..... blah blah I don't own any characters or songs .......   
  
{Author's note: Oh yeah, someone asked me , I believe that it was Prudence-chan, if I could put up the names of the songs used .....and I will be doing that from now on k? .... Thanks to all the people who commented!! Ciao....... }  
  
[ Songs used last time, in order; All you wanted - Michelle Branch, Precious Illusions - Alanis Morissette, How You Remind Me - Nickelback, Everywhere - Michelle Branch, Blurry - Puddle Of Mudd, Complicated - Avril Lavinge, and Hanging By A Moment - Lifehouse ]  
  
( Songs going to be used this time, in order, Breathe Your Name - Sixpence None The Richer, Wherever You Will Go - The Calling, If You Could Only See The Way - Toxic, Goodbye To You - Michelle Branch, and Here's To The Night - Eve 6......... Now on with the story!! )  
  
Welcome to the Akabeko's second annual Karaoke Night!! That's right, it is a month after the Akabeko's first Karaoke night and there have been some things happening lately.........  
  
Backstage  
  
Kaoru is sitting on the steps to the stage ( Tae actually had a stage built in) with Kenshin, clinging to his gi, and crying her eyes out on his shoulder. Megumi was almost in the same fashion, but she had her arms wrapped around Sano, and was crying into his chest. Misao and Aoshi haven't arrived yet.  
  
"Please don't cry Kaoru, I'll come back, I always come back don't I?" Kenshin said, stroking her back comfortingly. "B- but you always come back h-hurt, I d-don't like to see you hurt." She replied trying to stop the onset of tears. "Aw...... Jou-chan, Kenshin won't get hurt, Aoshi and I are goin' with him." Sanosuke said trying to cheer her up.  
  
"What about you rooster head? You won't come back hurt either will you?" Megumi questioned him, then little fox ears sprouted out from her hair, and a sly smile graced her tear stained face "Or..... only you could get hurt protecting Kenshin and Aoshi, then I could nurse you back to health.... JUST NO FUTAE NO KIWAMI! Your hand needs to heal!" (Remember how Sano broke his hand? Well it still hasn't healed O_o)  
  
Aoshi came backstage with a crying Misao hanging from his neck. "Aoshi- Sama!" Misao wailed. "Misao, I said I was coming back." "But Aoshi...." "I'm coming back." He said as he set her down "P-promise?" Misao said with big puppy dog eyes. "Yes I promise." "YAY!" Misao jumped up and landed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
Tae proceeded backstage with a list of songs. "Please choose, the Akabeko is full, and the show is about to start." She said then hurried out. Everyone chose their songs and waited..... Kaoru and Megumi were up first, followed by Aoshi and Misao, Sanosuke and Kenshin, Kaoru Megumi and Misao, and lastly Kenshin.  
  
Tae emerged backstage and proceeded onto the stage. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the second annual Karaoke night!! My name is Tae and I will be your host tonight. So if you have any problems, please address me. And now without further wait, here are our first singers tonight Miss. Kaoru and Miss. Megumi!!" And after Tae finished the audience burst out with applause....  
  
Kaoru and Megumi proceeded out onto the stage, but this time Kenshin and Sanosuke wasn't out there to watch them.....  
  
"it's every day  
  
I'm in this place  
  
I feel this way  
  
I feel the same"  
  
Kaoru and Megumi were both looking at the Oniwaban-gumi in the back of the room and saw Okina trying to get lucky with the ladies, who happen to be a lot younger that him.  
  
"it's every day  
  
I'm in this place  
  
I feel this way  
  
I feel the same  
  
  
  
  
  
is it all inside my head  
  
is it all inside my head  
  
  
  
I view the my lips  
  
and take my pick  
  
I view my faith  
  
and make a choice  
  
'cause it's nobody else's but mine"  
  
Kaoru and Megumi clutch their hands to their hearts....  
  
"but you are in my heart  
  
I can feel you're deep  
  
and I lose my mind  
  
from behind the wheel  
  
and I lose control  
  
I can only breathe your name  
  
I can only breathe your name"  
  
Sano nearly choked on his tea back stage from hearing those lyrics (Girls we all know what guys think of like 24/7 and you guys know it too)  
  
"so many days within this ways  
  
I need the truth  
  
I need some grace  
  
I need the path  
  
to find my place  
  
'I can't break down yet, I can't break down yet' Kaoru kept telling herself.  
  
"I need some truth  
  
I need some grace  
  
the part of you  
  
that's part of me  
  
we'll never die  
  
we'll never leave  
  
and it's nobody else's but mine  
  
'Have to be strong, have to be strong' Megumi kept telling herself.  
  
"you are in my heart  
  
I can feel your beat  
  
and you move my mind  
  
from behind the wheel  
  
and I lose control  
  
I can only breathe your name  
  
I can only breathe your name"  
  
That time Sanosuke sprayed his tea all over Kenshin, who turned all 'oro- eyed'  
  
[ Instrumental-Bridge ]  
  
"you'll view their lips  
  
and take your pick  
  
you'll view my faith  
  
and make a choice  
  
'cause it's nobody else's but yours  
  
your in my heart  
  
I can feel you're deep  
  
and you move my mind  
  
from behind the wheel  
  
and I lose control  
  
I can only breathe your name "  
  
Sano was laughing hysterically at Kenshin, and Megumi and Kaoru were about ready to go backstage and shut Sano up  
  
"'cause your in my heart  
  
I can feel you're deep  
  
and you move my mind  
  
from behind the wheel  
  
and I lose control  
  
I can only breathe your name  
  
I can only breathe your name  
  
I can only breathe your name  
  
I can only breathe your name"  
  
The girls finished, breaking down, and crying on the floor....... one minute..... two minutes....... Megumi looked up to see where Sanosuke and Kenshin were....... She then stood up and picked Kaoru up with her..... The audience burst out in applause and Megumi went backstage and hit Sano upside the head. "Baka! Where were you?!?!?What happened to 'I will always be there for you?!?!' She got herself even angrier and took a jug of sake from the back table. Downed it all in one breath.  
  
Kaoru went over to Kenshin and helped wipe the tea off of him. "I'm sorry Kaoru" "It's alright Kenshin.... I didn't mind" Aoshi proceeded on stage leaving Misao behind.....  
  
"So lately, I've been wonderin  
  
Who will be there to take my place  
  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
  
To light the shadows on your face"  
  
Misao was now in the audience drying the tears that started to fall from her eyes.  
  
"If a great wave should fall  
  
It would fall upon us all  
  
And between the sand and stone  
  
Could you make it on your own"  
  
Aoshi just looked at her and smiled...... she smiled back at him.  
  
  
  
If I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go"  
  
Misao mouthed the words with Aoshi......  
  
"And maybe, I'll find out  
  
The way to make it back someday  
  
To watch you, to guide you  
  
Through the darkest of your days"  
  
Misao disappeared from her seat and walked backstage.....  
  
"If a great wave should fall  
  
It would fall upon us all  
  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
  
Who can bring me back to you"  
  
She proceeded onto the stage and started singing with Aoshi....  
  
"If I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go"  
  
Aoshi let Misao sing the next part alone....  
  
"Runaway with my heart  
  
Runaway with my hope  
  
Runaway with my love"  
  
And Misao let Aoshi sing the next part alone......  
  
"I know now, just quite how  
  
My life and love might still go on  
  
In your heart and your mind  
  
I'll stay with you for all of time"  
  
Both singing at the same time  
  
"If I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
If I could turn back time  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
If I could make you mine  
  
I'll go wherever you will go"  
  
At the end Misao jumped into Aoshi's arms, the crowd burst out in applause, and he walked with her backstage..... "I believe that you'll come back now Aoshi-sama" Misao said as she smiled up at him. "Of course I will." Kaoru went back to the dojo and got Kenshin some dry clothes to change into. And Sano was keeping Megumi under control after she downed seven more sake jugs. "llleeemme go *hic* sanoshuke, I'm warring you..." "Shush Megumi, I think you've had too much to drink, I'm taking you home" "NNNOOOO!!!! I WANNA SEE THE SHOWWWW!!" "All right all right, you just have to be quiet and stay in the audience while Kenshin and I perform, got it?" "Yes" "good."  
  
Sano handed Megumi over to Kaoru, and him and Kenshin proceeded onto the stage......  
  
"If you could only see the way she loves me  
  
Then maybe you would understand  
  
Why I feel this way about our love  
  
And what I must do  
  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
  
When she says she loves me"  
  
Kenshin looked deeply into Kaoru's deep pools of blue eyes, until Megumi interrupted them by nearly knocking the table over.  
  
"Well you got your reasons  
  
And you got your lies  
  
And you got your manipulations  
  
They cut me down to size  
  
Sayin' you love but you don't  
  
You give your love but you won't"  
  
Sanosuke watched Megumi, and tried as hard as he could not to bust a gut when she attempted to wink and blow a kiss to him, and failed miserably.  
  
"If you could only see the way she loves me  
  
Then maybe you would understand  
  
Why I feel this way about our love  
  
And what I must do  
  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
  
When she says she loves me"  
  
Seems the road less traveled  
  
Show's happiness unraveled"  
  
Kaoru finally got so frustrated with Megumi that she hit her upside the head.  
  
"And you got to take a little dirt  
  
To keep what you love  
  
That's what you gotta do  
  
Sayin' you love but you don't  
  
You give your love but you won't  
  
You're stretching out your arms to something that's just not there  
  
Sayin' you love where you stand  
  
Give your heart when you can"  
  
Megumi retorted to that by starting a launch attack at Kaoru but missed and rolled all the way backstage  
  
"If you could only see the way she loves me  
  
Then maybe you would understand  
  
Why I feel this way about our love  
  
And what I must do  
  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
  
When she says she loves me"  
  
Kaoru gave one last glance at Kenshin before going backstage to check on Megumi.  
  
"Sayin' you love but you don't  
  
You give your love but you won't  
  
Sayin' you love where you stand  
  
Give your heart when you can  
  
If you could only see the way she loves me  
  
Then maybe you would understand  
  
Why I feel this way about or love  
  
And what I must do  
  
If you could only see how blue her eyes can be when she says  
  
When she says she loves me"  
  
Half the crowd applauded and the other half sweat dropped as Megumi ran out on stage and jumped into Sano's arms being followed by a REALLY REALLY angry Kaoru........ Luckily Kenshin restrained her just in time...  
  
Sanosuke shook Megumi as hard as he could "Megumi are you sure you can sing?" he asked her.... "Yeah, yeah..... thanks to those pills Dr. Gensai gave me I'll be fine...." She proceeded on stage with Kaoru and Misao.....  
  
"Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with"  
  
Kaoru already had tears in her eyes as she looked at Kenshin.....  
  
"Tears form behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by"  
  
Misao already had tears streaming down her face as she looked at her Aoshi- sama and the oniwaban group  
  
"I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old"  
  
Megumi was a little bit woozy, but she tried no to slur her words as she looked to Sanosuke for some help or else she was gonna wreck their performance.  
  
"It feels like I'm starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend  
  
And I said,"  
  
Sano got the hint and went up on to the stage, he circled his arms around Megumi's waist and rested his head on her right shoulder so she would stay stable.  
  
"Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew"  
  
Kenshin and Aoshi suspiciously disappeared from their seats.  
  
"You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to"  
  
Kenshin was up on stage holding Kaoru in the same fashion as Sanosuke was holding Megumi... Kaoru put her hands over his.  
  
"I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you"  
  
Aoshi came up behind Misao and held her too.....  
  
"Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
  
But it's not right "  
  
All the girls closed their eyes at the feeling being close to their men... engulfed in their warmth, scent, and love.  
  
"Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew" They all had tears streaming down their faces, even the men...  
  
"You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to"  
  
Kenshin started swaying himself and Kaoru side to side with the rhythm of the music.  
  
"And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine"  
  
Sanosuke and Aoshi followed suit.  
  
"I want you  
  
But I'm not giving in this time"  
  
Megumi snaked her arms around Sanosuke's waist.  
  
"Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew"  
  
Misao put her arms around Aoshi's neck.  
  
"You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to"  
  
All of the girls opened their eyes and turned around to face their men...  
  
"And when the stars fall  
  
I will lie awake  
  
You're my shooting star"  
  
When they finished they kissed... Misao and Aoshi light and tender..... Sanosuke and Megumi deep and passionate..... Kenshin and Kaoru deep but light at the same time, filled with passion but not ferocity...  
  
They all walked off stage except for Kenshin and Kaoru... Kenshin's music stared and he began to sing...  
  
"So denied  
  
so I lied Are you the now or never kind? In a day and a day love I'm going to be gone for good again"  
  
Kenshin whispered in Kaoru's ear "not for good" because he felt her shudder after he said those words...  
  
"Are you willing to be had? Are you cool with just tonight?"  
  
Megumi was sitting in Sano's lap in the audience... watching Kenshin and Kaoru all the while nuzzling Sanosuke's neck...  
  
"Here's a toast to all those who hear me all to well. Here's to the night we felt alive. Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry. Here's to goodbye tomorrow's going to come to soon."  
  
Misao watched him with teary eyes sitting next to Aoshi..... She wound her arms around Aoshi's waist and pulled herself closer to him...  
  
"Put your name on the line Along with place and time Want to stay, not to go, I want to ditch the logical."  
  
Kaoru buried her face in the crook of Kenshin's neck... Inhaling and exhaling very deeply...  
  
"Here's a toast to all those who hear me all to well. Here's to the night we felt alive. Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry. Here's to goodbye tomorrow's going to come to soon."  
  
Kenshin tightened his grip around Kaoru's waist...  
  
"All my time is froze in motion Can't I stay an hour or two or more Don't let me let you go Don't let me let you go"  
  
Sano and Aoshi tightened thier grips on Misao and Megumi at Kenshin's words...  
  
"Here's a toast to all those who hear me all to well. Here's to the night we felt alive. Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry. Here's to goodbye, tomorrow's going to come to soon. To soon  
  
Here's to the night we felt alive Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
  
Here's to goodbye tomorrow's going to come to soon"  
  
  
  
  
  
When Kenshin finished Kaoru covered him with kisses.... She didn't want him to go.... but he had to... She was hugging the life out of him...and so was Megumi and Misao. When Kaoru finally let go, Kenshin kissed her one last time and headed off of the stage... He headed out of the Akabeko door followed by Aoshi and Sanosuke.... The girls went home and to bed... Kaoru slept in one of Kenshin's shirts and on his futon... Megumi slept in Sanosuke's apartment in his bed, and Misao slept in Aoshi's bed....  
  
Chapter 3 comming up soon!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Well I still don't own anything......*sigh* oh well..... here we go with chapter three..... oh yeah, and Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Aoshi went to fight the latest bad guy, but I'm really not gonna get into that because this is about Karaoke!!  
  
It has been a month since Kenshin, Aoshi, and Sanosuke left, and today it is the Akabeko's third annual Karaoke night... Nobody is really up to performing anything, but people have already made reservations, and the Akabeko is full... Kaoru, Megumi, and Misao have been out of it ever since the guys left, and it doesn't look like they will get any better until they come back... They have already chosen their songs, they have eaten, and they are waiting until everyone arrives... Kaoru was wearing Kenshin's clothing, his pants and his shirt, Megumi had Sano's pillow with her, and Misao had Aoshi's blanket off of his bed... The girls were only going to sing one song tonight.... and it was going to be one that they will never forget..... Tae proceeded on to the stage and did her usual announcement, but she added that there was only going to be one song tonight, which made the audience... angry... Tae hurried off of the stage in fear of people throwing food at her... "Miss. Kaoru, Miss. Megumi, Miss.Misao, you're on!" She basically yelled at them as she walked by, and the three proceeded on stage...Kaoru as the main singer, Megumi and Misao as the backup...  
  
Kaoru: "I can remember  
  
The very first time I cried  
  
How I wiped my eyes  
  
And buried the pain inside  
  
All of my memories  
  
Good and bad that's passed  
  
Didn't even take the time to realize  
  
Staring at the cracks in the walls"  
  
Kaoru looked to the walls around her...  
  
"'Cause I'm waiting for it all to come to an end  
  
Still I curl up right under the bed  
  
'Cause it's takin' over my head  
  
All over again"  
  
She grabbed her head as if in pain...  
  
Misao & Megumi: "Do you even know who you are?"  
  
Kaoru: "I guess I'm trying to find"  
  
Misao & Megumi: "A borrowed dream or a superstar?"  
  
Kaoru: "I want to be a star"  
  
Misao & Megumi: "Is life good to you, or is it bad?"  
  
Kaoru: "I can't tell anymore"  
  
Misao & Megumi: "Do you even know what you have?"  
  
Kaoru: "Lying awake  
  
Watching the sunlight  
  
How the birds will sing  
  
As I count the rings around my eyes  
  
Constantly pushing  
  
The world I know aside  
  
I don't even feel the pain  
  
I don't even want to try"  
  
Kaoru grabs her shirt at where her heart is...  
  
"I'm looking for a way to become  
  
The person I dreamt up  
  
When I was 16  
  
Oh, nothing is ever enough  
  
Ooh, baby it ain't enough  
  
Or what it may seem"  
  
Misao & Megumi: "Do you even know who you are?"  
  
Kaoru: "I'm still trying to find"  
  
Misao & Megumi: "A borrowed dream or a superstar?"  
  
Kaoru: "Everybody wants to be"  
  
Misao & Megumi: "Is life good to you, or is it bad?"  
  
Kaoru: "I can't tell anymore"  
  
Misao & Megumi: "Do you even know what you have?"  
  
Kaoru: "No"  
  
Misao & Megumi: "Sorry girl  
  
Tell a tale for me  
  
'Cause I'm wondering  
  
How you really feel"  
  
Kaoru: "I'm a lonely girl  
  
I'll tell a tale for you  
  
'Cause I'm just trying to make  
  
All my dreams come true"  
  
The crowd burst out in applause, Kaoru was confused, and Megumi and Misao had tears streaming down their faces...  
  
Misao & Megumi: "Do you even know who you are?"  
  
Someone wrapped their arms around Kaoru, and she turned around to see Kenshin, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shirt...  
  
Kaoru: "Oh yeah, yeah"  
  
Misao & Megumi: "A borrowed dream or a superstar?"  
  
Misao and Megumi had Aoshi and Sanosuke standing behind them, hugging them...  
  
Kaoru: "Oh, I wanted to be a star"  
  
Misao & Megumi: "Is life good to you, or is it bad?"  
  
Kaoru: "I can't tell, I can't tell anymore"  
  
Misao & Megumi: "Do you even know what you have?"  
  
Kaoru: "I guess not, I guess not"  
  
Misao & Megumi: "Do you even know who you are?"  
  
Kaoru: "I'm trying to find"  
  
Misao & Megumi: "A rising dream, or a falling star?"  
  
Kaoru: "Oh, I have all these dreams"  
  
Misao & Megumi: "Is life good to you or is it bad?"  
  
Kaoru: "I can't tell anymore"  
  
Misao & Megumi: "Do you even know what you have?"  
  
Kaoru: "Oh, no, no"  
  
Kaoru kissed Kenshin as hard as she could on the lips, knocking him to the floor... Misao jumped up and Kissed Aoshi, and Megumi was sitting on top of Sano covering him in kisses... Everyone was completely happy, and the stage curtains closed...  
  
A/N: sorry it was so short, but I'm running out of songs... so I think I'm gonna stop with this one for the time being until I find more songs.... got any to recommend? I would love to know..... Thanks 


	4. Chapter 4

(the songs to be used are as follows.... The Red by Chevelle, Anything But Ordinary by Avril Lavinge, Addicted by Simple Plan, and Mobile by Avril Lavinge.....) As usual for the fourth month in a row, the Akabeko is all decorated for the monthly Karaoke party!! Again the Akabeko is full of people, except this time Hiko and the Onniwabanshu couldn't make it.... Kenshin is in the back with Tae helping her prepare the food for the guests until the show starts.... Sano has actually managed to pay off his bill (No not actually paid in money, but since Tae has made so much money from the karaoke she decided since he sang and mostly all the girls loved it.. She'd throw his tab away) Amazing isn't it? Kaoru is talking with Misao about their duet together (They really liked the song they picked, cause it fits them perfectly) Sano is off somewhere... Probably pigging out in the kitchen (How can he eat so much and stay so good looking?) And Megumi, we can't forget her... She's organizing the plates of food in her own little ways... Some of them look like tropical forests on the plates... Others look like little islands and so on.... The show is going to start in 10 minutes........ "Oh Misao I'm so excited..... This song is perfect!!" "I know, I love it I'm glad Tae put it on the list to choose from!" Megumi was watching them chatter on *They should be helping out too.... I'm doing all of this by myself....* Megumi had done 100 plates already and she only had 15 to go.... Oh yeah and we found Sano..... "Sanosuke, not to be rude or anything.... But you need to stop eating all the food!" Tae said as she shoved him out the kitchen door... "Man, it was only a pot of beef stew, 7 dumplings, 3 ........" "Hey Rooster-head.... come help me organize the plates we only have 5 minutes" "You only have two plates left fox... what do you need me for?" "It has to be perfect!!" "I can't make anything perfect, you know that......." Everyone had moved backstage and Sano went out onstage to announce and sing.... "Hello everyone and welcome to out fourth Karaoke party.... I'll be the first to sing, and I hope you enjoy your stay here..." "I heard you're doing okay  
  
But I want you to know  
  
I'm a dick  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
I can't pretend I don't care  
  
When you don't think about me  
  
Do you think I deserve this?  
  
I tried to make you happy but you left anyway" He winked at a girl in the crowd and she fainted.....  
  
"I'm trying to forget that  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
But I want it and I need it  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Now it's over  
  
Can't forget what you said  
  
And I never wanna do this again  
  
Heartbreaker" Megumi fumed when Sano winked at yet another girl and she fainted  
  
"Since the day I met you  
  
And after all we've been through  
  
I'm still a dick  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
I think you know that it's true  
  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
  
Do you think I deserve this?" Megumi went into the kitchen and got a nice big cake.......  
  
"I tried to make you happy  
  
I did all that I could  
  
Just to keep you  
  
But you left anyway I'm trying to forget that  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
But I want it and I need it  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Now it's over  
  
Can't forget what you said  
  
And I never wanna do this again  
  
Heartbreaker" She then readied herself at where Sano would be coming in......  
  
"How long will I be waiting?  
  
Until the end of time  
  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
  
I can't make you mine I'm trying to forget that  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
But I want it and I need it  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Now it's over  
  
Can't forget what you said  
  
And I never wanna do this again  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
I'm addicted to you" He finished then bowed to the audience.... and when he walked backstage *WHAM* he got hit in the face with the cake Megumi had "You are a dick you no good lousy cheapskate!" She yelled at him then walked away...."I don't think Miss. Megumi is going to talk to Sano anymore" Kenshin said as he sweat dropped....It was Kaoru and Misao's turn to go onstage..... "Sometimes I get so weird  
  
I even freak myself out  
  
I laugh myself to sleep  
  
It's my lullaby  
  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
  
Just to feel the danger  
  
I wanna scream  
  
It makes me feel alive" People had to laugh at Misao because she looked into a mirror and really freaked out on the line 'I even freak myself out'  
  
"Is it enough to love?  
  
Is it enough to breathe?  
  
Somebody rip my heart out  
  
And leave me here to bleed  
  
Is it enough to die?  
  
Somebody save my life  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please" They clasped their hands to their hearts and made like puppy dog eyes....  
  
"To walk within the lines  
  
Would make my life so boring  
  
I want to know that I  
  
Have been to the extreme  
  
So knock me off my feet  
  
Come on now give it to me  
  
Anything to make me feel alive  
  
Is it enough to love?  
  
Is it enough to breathe?  
  
Somebody rip my heart out  
  
And leave me here to bleed  
  
Is it enough to die?  
  
Somebody save my life  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please." They both looked at each other and smiled.....  
  
"Let down your defenses  
  
Use no common sense  
  
If you look you will see  
  
that this world is a beautiful  
  
accident turbulent succulent  
  
opulent permanent, no way  
  
I wanna taste it  
  
Don't wanna waste it away" They pointed to various things like the bonsai trees onstage....  
  
"Sometimes I get so weird  
  
I even freak myself out  
  
I laugh my self to sleep  
  
It's my lullaby  
  
Is it enough?  
  
Is it enough?  
  
Is it enough to breathe?  
  
Somebody rip my heart out  
  
And leave me here to bleed  
  
Is it enough to die?  
  
Somebody save my life  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please" They took the microphones and spinned them around in their hands  
  
"Is it enough?  
  
Is it enough to die?  
  
Somebody save my life  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please." They finished by putting the microphones back and making their weirdest face that they could.... Nobody even spoke as Megumi went on stage....... "Went back home again  
  
this sucks gotta pack up and leave again  
  
say goodbye to all my friends  
  
can't say when I'll be there again  
  
It's time now to turn around  
  
Turn my back on  
  
EVERYTHING (turn my back on) everything...." Megumi just looked blankly out into the crowd....  
  
"Everything's changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile.  
  
Everything's changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile.  
  
Start back at this life  
  
Stretch myself back into the vibe  
  
I'm waking up to say I've tried  
  
Instead of waking up to another TV GUIDE  
  
It's time now to turn around  
  
Turn and walk on this crazy ground oh oh oh....  
  
Everything's changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile  
  
Everything's changing out of what I know everywhere I go I'm a mobile  
  
I'm a mobile  
  
Hanging from the ceiling life's a mobile spinning round  
  
with mixed feelings crazy & wild ...  
  
sometimes I wanna SCREAM OUT LOUD ....  
  
Everything's changing  
  
everywhere I go  
  
All out of my control  
  
Everything's changing  
  
everywhere I go out of what I know  
  
la la la la la la (la la)  
  
la la la la la la (la la)  
  
la la la la la la (la la la)  
  
la la la la la la  
  
Everything's changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile  
  
Everything's changing out of what I know everywhere I go I'm a mobile  
  
I'm a mobile  
  
Everything's changing when I turn around all out of my control I'm a mobile  
  
Everything's changing out of what I know everywhere I go I'm a mobile  
  
Everywhere I go I'm a mobile." She left the stage without so much as a bow.... She was still mad at Sano and it showed, so as quietly as they could Kenshin and Aoshi crept onto the stage..... "They say freak  
  
When your singled out  
  
The red...  
  
It filters through  
  
So lay down  
  
The threat is real  
  
When his sight  
  
Goes red again  
  
Seeing red again" *This song must be directed at all the people he fought* Kaoru thought to herself...  
  
"This change  
  
He won't contain  
  
Slip away  
  
To clear your mind  
  
When asked  
  
What made it show?  
  
The truth  
  
He can't send to most So lay down  
  
The threat is real  
  
When his sight  
  
Goes red again" Sano watched Kenshin sing and saw the seriousness in his face....  
  
"Seeing red again So lay down  
  
The threat is real  
  
When his sight  
  
Goes red again  
  
They say freak  
  
When your singled out  
  
The red....  
  
It filters through" The audience bursts out in applause...... The doors close to the Akabeko..... I hope you enjoyed your stay this month at the Akabeko.....bye! 


	5. Chapter 5

I am still so sorry that all of the updates are taking so long.like I said with my other story, my computer got taken away, so I have to go to my friends houses to use one. well enough of me blabbing.On with the show!!  
  
[ The songs I'll be using this time, in order, are Innocent by Our Lady Peace, Absolutely by Ninedays, and Bring Me To Life by Evanescence. Sorry I had to cut it so short. there just aren't enough good songs that I know of.]  
  
All of the lights in the Akabeko are off, except for the ones pointing to the stage to reveal Kenshin standing there with a microphone in hand as the music started.  
  
"Johnny wishes he was famous  
  
Spends his time alone  
  
in the basement  
  
With Lennon and Cobain  
  
A guitar and a stereo"  
  
(I know that basements, guitars, and stereo's aren't invented in Kenshin's time period yet, but neither is Karaoke so please work with me here.)  
  
"While he wishes he  
  
could escape this  
  
It all seems so contagious  
  
Not to be yourself and faceless  
  
In a song that has no soul  
  
I remember feeling low  
  
I remember losing hope  
  
I remember all the feelings  
  
And the day they stopped  
  
We are we are all innocent We are all innocent We are we are"  
  
(Okay, here's the deal. We all know that Kenshin loathes himself for all of those people he killed in the past, an probably wouldn't be caught dead singing this song. but I couldn't think of any other song. and that's also why I'm not having him do anything during the song either.)  
  
"Tina's losing faith in what she knows  
  
Hates her music  
  
hates all of her clothes  
  
Thinks of surgery  
  
And a new nose Every calorie is a war  
  
While she wishes she  
  
was a dancer  
  
And that she'd never  
  
heard of cancer  
  
She wishes God would give her  
  
some answers  
  
And make her feel beautiful  
  
I remember feeling low  
  
I remember losing hope  
  
I remember all the feelings  
  
And the day they stopped  
  
We are we are all innocent We are all innocent We are we are  
  
We are we are all innocent We are all innocent We are we are"  
  
And as the song came to a close and Kenshin walked back stage everyone burst out in applause and some people even gave a standing ovation. Everyone, even the guys loved the sound of Kenshin's voice.. It was really relaxing for some reason.  
  
As Sanosuke and Aoshi went to go onstage, with Megumi not even giving him a passing glance because of lastime.. his heart sank a bit but hoped that she would forgive him while she listened to his song. Aoshi was just performing with Sanosuke because of lack of songs to choose from (ahem people.) and as the music began Sanosuke promised to not look at any girl in the croud.  
  
"This is the story of a girl,  
  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
  
And while she looked so sad in photographs,  
  
I absolutely love her,  
  
WHEN SHE SMILES!... "  
  
Megumi looked towards the stage at Sano's first song passage and noticed he was looking blankly at the back of the room.  
  
"How many days in a year?  
  
She woke up with hope but she only found tears!  
  
And I can be so insincere,  
  
Making her promises never for real!  
  
As long as she stands there waiting,  
  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes!  
  
How many days disapeer?  
  
When you look in the mirror so how do you choose?"  
  
Sano kept thinking to himself while his eyes darted through the audience. *Don't look at any girls..only guys.no girls.only guys.*  
  
"Your clothes never wear as well the next day!  
  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way!  
  
But you never seem to run out of things to say!...  
  
THIS IS THE STORY OF A GIRL,  
  
WHO CRIED A RIVER AND DROWNED THE WHOLE WORLD!  
  
AND WHILE SHE LOOKED SO SAD IN PHOTOGRAPHS,  
  
I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HER,  
  
WHEN SHE SMILES!..."  
  
Aoshi was just standing there with his eyes closed, looking quite like he was sleeping even though he was thinking of Misao.  
  
"How many lovers stay?  
  
Just to put of with this shit day after day!  
  
How did we wind up this way?  
  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say.  
  
As long as we stand here waiting,  
  
Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose!  
  
How do we get there today?  
  
When we're walking to far for the price of our shoes!"  
  
By now Sanosuke was kinda panicked because of all of the girls jumping up and down in the audience wishing for him to glance their way.  
  
"Your clothes never wear as well the next day!  
  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way!  
  
But you never seem to run out of things to say!...  
  
THIS IS THE STORY OF A GIRL,  
  
WHO CRIED A RIVER AND DROWNED THE WHOLE WORLD!  
  
AND WHILE SHE LOOKED SO SAD IN PHOTOGRAPHS,  
  
I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HER,  
  
WHEN SHE SMILES!...  
  
This is the story of a - girl!  
  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!  
  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there,  
  
I absolutely love her,  
  
WHEN SHE SMILES!...  
  
This is the story of a girl!  
  
Her pretty face she hid from the world!  
  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there,  
  
I absolutely love her,  
  
WHEN SHE SMILES!  
  
When she smiles!"  
  
They were both glad for the song to be over and as Sano went backstage he was nearly crushed in a hug by Megumi.. "Even if you are still a stupid rooster-head, I still love you" she said then she made her way to the stage with Everyone else  
  
Misao, Kaoru and Megumi had decided to be the lead singer this time with Sano, Kenshin, and Aoshi as backup. [ the parts with the ()'s are where Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi sing.just thought you should know..]  
  
"how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home"  
  
Aoshi's eyes were fixated on Misao the whole time.  
  
"(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become"  
  
Kenshin put his hand over Kaoru's mouth on the part where it says 'the nothing I've become', because he certainly knows she's not a nothing. but in doing so, he almost caused himself to get his hand bitten off.  
  
"now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead"  
  
Red crept onto Sano's, Kenshin's and a little on Aoshi's cheeks at the lyrics 'without your touch' (Such bad thoughts those boys..lol)  
  
"(all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
(without a thought without a voice without a soul)  
  
don't let me die here  
  
(there must be something more)  
  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
And as the song ended, they all bowed as everyone gave a standing ovation to their performance.the curtains then closed ~THE END  
  
I hope you enjoyed your stay this month at the Akabeko. 7 more months to go. Sorry I had to cut it short. I need more songs. I'll do better nextime.. I promise!! Ciao ~Rae-Chan 


End file.
